1. Field
This relates to an air conditioner and a method for controlling the same.
2. Background
An air conditioner may supply heated or cooled air to a designated space to adjust a temperature of the space, and may also clean/humidify the air in the space. The air conditioner may include indoor and outdoor heat exchangers, a fan, and a compressor which may consume a relatively large amount of power.